1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a probe for surface-resistivity measurement provided in a surface resistivity meter for measuring surface resistivity of an object to be measured (hereinafter simply called an “object” or a “target”), as well as to a method for measuring surface resistivity with use of the probe for surface-resistivity measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductivity test of a printed circuit board is generally performed with use of a jig for testing conductivity of a substrate. A probe, which is to be brought into contact with a section to be tested of a printed circuit board, is disposed on the jig for testing conductivity of a substrate. As a probe to be disposed on the jig for testing conductivity of a substrate, there is known a probe configured such that, for the purpose of preventing damage, which may be otherwise inflicted on the section to be tested, the probe is brought into press-contact with the section to be tested, elastically and in a surface contact manner, thereby lowering contact pressure against the section to be tested (JP 2000-304769A (paragraphs 0014–0024)).
The probe includes a probe main body, and a contact member formed from a conductive rubber molded body disposed on a contact end, which is to be in contact with a section to be tested. The probe main body includes a coupling pin for fixing the contact member, a contact for retractably holding the coupling pin by means of a coil spring, and a socket for accommodating the contact. The conductive rubber molded body, which forms the contact member, is obtained by means of molding into a predetermined shape a material having been obtained through addition of a conductive powder material to a silicone resin.